


Switched

by writingissues



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genderbended AU of Ulquiorra and Orihime pairing one-shots. Enjoy these different takes of your favorite moments of this couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really like genderbend XD So I wrote this for Rusky to help her feel better since she likes it as well. I've done some other genderbend as well, but those are porny and it's referenced in this. haha. No need to read those for this. This is the start t a keep all my genderbend oneshot/drabbles as well. Since I know I'll do more.
> 
> I've been having computer problems so typing has been hard, so forgive me. m(_)m
> 
> Hikoboshi is used for Orihime's male name since it's the male lover of the tanabta legend her name is from. And I kept Ulquiorra's name as is because I think it can go both ways and wasn't sure what name to give him. XDDDD
> 
> Bleach (c) Kubo Tite
> 
> First posted on: October 6, 2011

Hikoboshi sat on his living room couch, his leg bouncing in nervousness and hands clenched together. It was one thing to convince Ulquiorra, and then his friends, to come and stay in the human world with him, but completely different to have her go to school with him.

Ulquiorra wasn't exactly the most sociable of people.

But that didn't matter, since she was going with him the next day, they had gotten the uniform and other supplies earlier that day and now in the apartment, she was in his room trying it on. Which was taking too long, at least in Hikoboshi's opinion. So he stood up, walking as quickly as he could to the door only hesitating for a moment before he knocked on it.

"Ulquiorra?" he whispered, his heart pounding in his ears as he waited for her to answer. Which, not to his surprise, she didn't answer only a rustle of noise and then her small footsteps were the only noise he heard as the door opened.

"What is it, Boy?" her voice soft and low as well as tinged with annoyance, but Hikoboshi ignored it, his large brown eyes widening as he stared at the former espada in front of him, who now looked like a normal high school girl and nothing like the warrior hat fought against Kurosaki-chan. Ulquiorra stared at him, not sure what to take of his reaction since h was only staring at her, nothing else. It was then Ulquiorra turned around annoyed at the whole process, determined not to go to that "school" even if it meant she would be working for that annoying shop owner.

"Ah! Ulquiorra-chan!" her reached out and grabbed her, "where are you going!"

Ulquiorra turned around slightly, her bright green eyes narrowed at him, "I'm not doing this." was all she said, pulling against him, cursing under her breath the gigia she was forced to wear during her stay in the human realm, which made her as strong as a normal

human girl. "Let go, boy." her mouth clenched as she pulled again.

Hikoboshi blinked startled suddenly, "Ulquiorra…" his voice as he pulled her closer to him and without warning grabbed her into a hug, making Ulquiorra's green eyes widen at the sudden action from him. "You're so cute!" his deep voice, slightly high, suddenly exclaimed.

"What are you…doing." she said tightly, her arms pushed in from of her chest hands in as he did this making her body flush and feel hotter as he did this, skin tingling and heart pounding. It wasn't that Ulquiorra disliked being touched by the young boy, wasn't that at all as she finally pushed away from him, making Hikoboshi stumble back slightly eyes wide and arms still out. She stood there arms at her side annoyed that the " skirt" had no pockets to place her hands in.

He gave a nervous laugh then his he moving behind his head rubbing it slightly as he looked down, and then up his brown eyes connecting with her green eyes. "I'm sorry, did I go to far?" Ulquiorra wanted to sigh or close her eyes, but kept the contact as she read his movements. An awkwardness crept between them, a feeling that reminded her of some of the visits to his room in Hueco Mundo.

She took a step closer to him curiosity sweeping through her, wondering on some level if what they did in that dark room was still in his memory. Hikoboshi swallowed watching her level movements and how her green eyes darkened slightly. A lot had happened between them, being back home seeing her look so…normal made him forget the distance that was needed and should be between them.

They couldn't be as...close as they once were. But all those worries and thoughts stopped as he felt himself against the wall realizing he was walking backwards and Ulquiorra was walking closing. Very close only a few inches away from him, her hand now touching his chest causing a wave of déjà vu o sweep over him, making him turn his head back and forth to make sure he was in their apartment and not the white tower room.

"Boy….Hikoboshi…" she said suddenly her voice softer then he had ever heard it before and the fact she had said his name hadn't hit him yet. "You brought me here, I live with you and you treat me as your 'nakama' her voice deepen there with annoyance or something he couldn't place. "But we're not nakama, I know that much."

Hikoboshi swallowed nervously wanting to run away as she said this feeling his heart pound to the point of wanting to bust, his hands shaking as he lifted them to touch her shoulders wanting to hold on to something. "We aren't friends Ulquiorra-chan…" his voice low as he said this, steady their eyes connecting. It was a surprising answer that she didn't expect.

Her eyes narrowed then and before he could say anything else she snapped, or snap as much as Ulquiorra did, but made clear that something was upsetting her. "I told you not to call me that, Boy." she said stretching "boy" out, "Just call me 'Ulquiorra'."

"Why? You're human now."

She glared at him, "Stop being foolish,. It doesn't suit you." Which made the auburn haired boy smile and laugh slightly.

"We're not exactly 'nakama' I know, Ulquiorra-chan." not bothering to drop the honorific even though she had demanded it. "Our relationship is very different because we do different stuff." her green eyes widen slightly taking the hint of what he was referring too and for a second she felt her heart beat a little faster, but ignored it. Hating how he made her feel sometimes. "You look really cute when you blush." he laughed again as she glared at him.

"I don't blush." he laughed again grabbing her into another hug. This time she did not pull away as he laughed repeating how cute and "moe" she was, a word he liked saying when it came to stuff he liked, more and more Hikoboshi was becoming a strange creature to her, but she didn't mind it. But it didn't last long as she turned capturing his lips into a kiss watching with some amusement if it could be called that, as his brown eyes widen and face turn red before she pulled away. "Ul-Ulquiorra!"

"Did I do something not wanted?" and Hikoboshi shook his head but continued blushing. Ulquiorra closed her eyes a small smirk forming on her lips for but a moment as she pulled away. "Maybe this world won't be so bad, but like I told you I'm not going to that school." her hand in that moment reached up pushing some of her long black hair back but stopped when she felt something in her hair.

"Really?" he laughed still against the wall only a few feet away from her. She looked at him now seeing one of his "hair pins" he wore was missing and now seemingly in her hair, wondering just when the Boy had done it without her noticing.

Hikoboshi just smiled a small blush on his cheeks, "You look cute." and all she could was stare and press her lips together and then turn and walk away, one of her hands on her face hating the hot feeling they had.

The Boy had a way of making her rethink things, she wasn't sure if that was a good idea yet.


	2. The Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New genderbender fic! This takes place after they come home together after HM~ I just wanted to do that take on it. And of course, I hope to show what I like to think happened when they were in HM together. heehee~ I hope everyone likes this!
> 
> Orihime=Hikoboushi
> 
> Ulquiorra=a girl XD;
> 
> (c)Kubo Tite

Awkward, Hikoboushi was learning, was not a big enough word to describe how everything felt when he finally arrived back to the human world. The war and battles still fresh in his head and of course the companion by his side that had joined him.

He turned and looked behind him; Ulquiorra was standing on the sidewalk looking around. Her uniform in almost rags on her body, Hikoboushi watched her for a moment, his mouth dry as he tried to call out her name but stopped when she looked at him, her green eyes full of something he rarely seen in the espada-woman.

"This is where you live, boy?" her voice soft as she finally caught up with him, her eyes trained onto the very old looking building. For some reason he couldn't speak just nodded at her question and walked forward, behind him Ulquiorra watched her eyes trained on him, her already there frown turning deeper as she followed him.

Awkward couldn't even begin to describe the tension between them.

The walk up the stairs seemed like it was in slow motion, there arms bumping against each other. The sound of other foot-steps along Hikoboushi's was strange, alien almost to know that those footsteps would not be living in a few hours (If he was lucky enough he thought in the back of his head). He turned and looked at her. Ulquiorra just walked alone, hands in her pockets as she stared ahead.

Looking calm as ever and Hikoboushi couldn't help but wonder just what she was thinking or feeling, and wondering just where he stood with her now. Things were defiantly going to be different then it was in Hueco Mundo.

"What are you doing?" her voice, clear like a knife shot through him. Making him realize that he was steps behind her, who know stood on the stair case, inches from where the door was.

"Ah!" he felt his cheeks grow warm as he ran up to join her, "sorry! I got caught up in my thinking." His heart pounded in his chest, wondering if she would ask and what he would say.

"Hmmm…" and she turned, "is this it?"

Hikoboushi nodded, swallowing as he walked up and grabbed the keys above the door frame and unlocked the door. "I hope you like it, Ulquiorra-chan." She gave him a look as he smiled, wondering if he could get away with calling her that now, and not be chastised like he was back there.

But she only looked at him and walked in standing by the door, taking all of it into her green eyes. Watching as Hikoboushi came in the door shutting and his nervous voice explaining that he probably needs to go to the store, since he doesn't have anything and happy that it wasn't rented off like he was worried about. Noises happening as the lights switched on, showing a small living room, not much in it but a small TV and some cushions to sit on and a table in front of it. And in the corner something caught her eye, a small shrine with a picture of an older woman smiling back at her. She walked closer, kneeling down for a closer look.

"Oh! Ulquiorra-chan!" his voice high, causing her to turn around and stand up, not showing it but her heart pounded a little more, wondering if she over step some boundary with him. Since, this was his territory. Hikoboushi was smiling as he walked over, joining her but kneeling on the hard floor, his head tilted down in respect. "You found, Onee-san." his voice a little low.

"Onee-san?" she repeated, "your older sister." Hikoboushi turned and looked at her, nodding and then standing up. "Well, you can take a shower! I'll set out some of her old clothes for her and then go to the store, what do you like to eat." She watched as he said this, his voice cracking slightly in nervousness ad his hands moving fast. Their time together alone wasn't exactly long, but it amused or amazed her slightly as she could read this boy.

She moved a closer to him as he spoke, her hand, the movement déjà vu, reached out and touched his chest. "Are you nervous, boy?" her voice low and her face close to his face. "Don't worry, things will not be like in it was in Hueco Mundo, so don't worry." She moved then going to where he pointed to where the bathroom was, the door quietly closing behind her.

Hikoboushi stood there, his brown eyes wide as he turned to where she went. A part of him wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed.

Things had changed, their relationship wasn't the same. He licked his lips and walked to the where his room was to change and then go to the store.

Hikoboushi was home, his friends were safe, everyone was safe now and she was still with him, as he changed, happy that things were slightly back to normal, feeling heaviness in his heart.

Awkwardness, he realized, wasn't the only thing he had to worry about. Things had defiantly changed, and was it such a good idea for her to stay with him? The feelings, he realized with fear and excitement, were just not the same between them.

Ulquiorra, in a clean dress now, walked back into the small living room, Hikoboushi was gone as she dried her hair, pulling it back into a hair tie he explained was for. Liking the freshness she felt and then sat on the small pile of pillows he had put there.

Since the first time since her 'death' Ulquiorra was alone, the thoughts from that fight, what happened afterwards, what happened to Aizen-sama, and so on and so forth came forthright into her thoughts. And just what exactly was she supposed to do now? It was one thing to come back and live with him, but things she realized would not go the way she was sure Hikoboushi wanted it to go.

Especially their relationship, she was sure she had feelings, desires; he would not continue now that he was home. And since realizing and accepting the heart it was much harder to kill and ignore then it was before. To forget what they did back then, and how she felt, it was hard to ignore and it irritated her.

Without warning a loud slam and Hikoboushi's high voice yelling he was home ran through the small apartment. "Ulquiorra-chan!" he yelled out, his face red from the cold and heavy breath from carrying so many bags. She watched him struggle to the kitchen and then come back out. "You look so cute!" he laughed handing out his hand and helping her stand up. "And your hair!" he touched it, his face still red. Ulquiorra nodded and moved away.

"What did you get?"

"Oh, well I wasn't sure what you liked…" and from that rambled out, naming food she had never heard of and food combinations of the strangest nature.

She watched him just like before, her green eyes studying everything that he did. And maybe as she gave a soft smile, one no one would ever see unless they watched her, it wasn't such a bad idea to join him but as she walked over helping him unpack, surprising Hikoboushi as she did she asked the next thing that set of a strange and annoying set of events in their new life: "What happens now, boy?" her voice soft as they stared at each other, green and brown eyes connected.

Hikoboushi's brown eyes were wide with surprise as he stopped, realizing he never thought that far, and the first word out of his mouth came out, "school?"

Awkwardness was defiantly the least of their worries now.


End file.
